An information processing apparatus such as a personal computer generally has a display unit such as a monitor or is capable of being connected to one. Accordingly, an information processing apparatus is capable of displaying a document on the display unit and of editing the document.
Examples of what can be edited by a personal computer include diagrams, tables and presentation data, etc., in addition to documents. In a case where editing or display of a document, diagram or image is performed by a personal computer, an application for document editing, rendering, spreadsheet, image editing or presentation is launched. With an ordinary personal computer, a plurality of documents can be edited and it is possible to display a plurality of documents on the display unit simultaneously. FIG. 5 illustrates a plurality of documents, a diagram, table and presentation being displayed on the display screen of a display unit possessed by a personal computer.
Generally, when printing is performed from a personal computer, first the personal computer and the printer are connected by a cable. Alternatively, the personal computer and printer are connected to the same network. By executing a print command from within an application that is displaying a document in a state in which a personal computer and printer are connected, the desired document is printed. By way of example, execution of the print command is achieved by clicking a print icon in a window that is displaying the document or by selecting printing from a pull-down menu.
The specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-238105 and 2002-125175 describe configurations in which a printer is used to print data from an apparatus other than a personal computer, such as a digital camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-238105 discloses a technique in which, by pressing the shutter-release button on a digital camera, an image from the digital camera is transferred to a personal computer and thence to a printer connected to the personal computer, whereby the image is printed by the printer.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-125175 discloses a technique in which, if a digital camera and a printer have been connected, the digital camera receives and displays thumbnail data from the printer, selects an image from among the thumbnails and sends a print instruction to the printer, whereby the image is printed by the printer.
In the above-described examples of the prior art, however, some operation is necessary at the apparatus on the side that provides the print data. For example, in a case where an image possessed by a personal computer is printed, a print command in the application must be executed. Operation, therefore, is troublesome. In particular, in a case where a plurality of screens are being displayed on the display unit of the personal computer, the document to be printed must be selected and then printed. Such operation is even more troublesome.
Further, start of printing of a document being displayed by the personal computer cannot be designated from the printer side as by a print button. This is inconvenient in terms of operation. For example, in order to print a document that is being displayed by the personal computer, a print icon in the application is clicked. This is troublesome.